It's Only You and Me
by spacemonkey766
Summary: Slash - Cameron/Daniel - a series of moments in time in Cameron and Daniel's life as they come together and overcome what their lives throw at them. Some are small and just a fraction of their life and some change everything.
1. First: All We Are

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

**"Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy. I'm never gonna let you pass me by."**

** "All We Are" - OneRepublic**

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell could remember the exact instance where he realized he was attracted to Dr. Daniel Jackson. They were on a planet looking for answers on how to sever the connection of the bracelets Vala had tricked onto Daniel. In order to blend in they were dressed in outfits made of dirty rawhide and leather. Cameron knew it sounded shallow, but something about the tightness of those pants made Daniel irrefutably attractive. However it wasn't just noticing that the good doctor had a hard body and a great ass; it was what he did while he was in that absurd outfit.

As they walked around the table, joking about incorporating the outfits into their basic uniform rotation, Daniel stopped, grabbed the waistband of his pants, and did something Cameron liked to call "the butt wiggle."

Moments later the two of them went to sit to discuss the bracelets with the man they came to see. Cameron was able to effortlessly slide down into the chair, leaning back against it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel squirm and shift, trying to get comfortably seated as much as the tight rawhide pants would allow. It took everything Cam had in him not to smile. They were undercover on a mission after all. But the rush of heat he felt course through him was more than just the realization that he was physically attracted to his teammate. Those little twitches, body movements, and eyebrow lifts that Daniel had a habit of doing were starting to overpower the physical attraction Cameron Mitchell felt towards Dr. Jackson and started to maybe become something more.

* * *

Daniel Jackson knew the exact moment he realized the interest he had in Cameron Mitchell was much more than just as a friend. It was in the Briefing Room and Cam had just handed Teal'c his SG-1 patch, not moments after he had replaced the SGC patches on both Daniel and Sam's right arms with their own SG-1 patches. Cameron turned and gave him a big smile. The kind of smile that Daniel had started to get used to, and even welcomed now, after just over a month since Cameron's arrival at the Stargate Command. Cameron's smile beamed, looking right at Daniel before turning away.

"Alright," Cam said, "that's better." Then he walked out of the briefing room. Sam gave him a happy look, the original three members of SG-1 feeling good to be back where they belonged. Daniel couldn't help but smile back, though that not being the only reason he was smiling. That eager, optimistic mindset directed toward his goal of 'getting the band back together' that Cameron had displayed since Daniel first met him was something new to Daniel. He loved Cam's enthusiastic and hopeful sense of adventure. He just saw it seconds ago, and it was something Daniel remembered feeling himself when he first started this crazy ride. Seeing it in Cameron, it became contagious. It felt revitalizing. He was happy to have that little bit of it back and he had Cameron to thank for that. It felt right. Cameron on the team felt right, too. Having him around felt more right to Daniel than he thought it should. And it was then that Daniel realized he was starting to fall for Cam Mitchell.


	2. Second: If It Kills Me

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Well, all I really wanna do is to love you, a kind much closer than friends use. But I still can't say it after all we've been through"**

"**If It Kills Me" - Jason Mraz**

_ *takes place right after Season 9's Beachhead*_

Daniel stretched back against the armrest of the couch. His back arched over the edge as he used the leverage to work out the kinks, his legs stretching out on the cushions, careful not to drop the laptop balanced on the pillow in his lap. Satisfied with the pop he heard and felt, his body retracted to his former position, absently scratching at his chest through his T-shirt, casually resting longways on the couch. He once again hunched over the laptop as he read an online journal about some archaeologist claiming he had found new proof that the lost city of Atlantis was linked to Tibet like Nazi theorists from the 1930s surmised.

"Yeah, not so much," Daniel chuckled to himself. Occasionally in his off-time Daniel enjoyed looking at his former colleagues' new theories about things that he himself knew the truth about, interested in seeing if they were close but secretly enjoying when they were way off base. There were other things he'd rather do in his spare time, but with his line of work it made it damn near impossible to have something that resembled a normal life.

He exited the internet link and was about to go do another search when his doorbell interrupted him. Daniel glanced at his watch and saw that his day-off was now well into the late evening. Glancing out the window Daniel saw that it was still raining heavily. Curious as to who would come by in this kind of weather at this time of night, Daniel closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table as he got up off the couch. He reached into the coffee table drawer and grabbed the boot knife he kept in there. It was something Jack insisted upon, saying that if he wasn't going to have a gun at home that he should at least have a few self-defense items around the house considering the amount of times they'd all had unpleasant encounters off-base.

Slipping it behind his back and tucking it into the waist band of his baggy sweat pants that rested lazily on his hips, he made his way over to the front door. Opening it revealed a very wet Cameron Mitchell.

"Mitchell? What the hell...Come in!" Daniel, surprised, ushered the dripping man into the house.

"Sorry to bother you, Jackson," Cameron apologized, kicking off his wet, grey converse sneakers. Thankfully it was a warm spring night so he didn't have his leather jacket on, but his jeans were soaked through.

"Not a problem," Daniel said, his curiosity onto why Cam had dropped by became temporarily distracted by Cam's soaked through T-shirt. The shirt was dark grey, a 'Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas' looking sign that instead said, "Welcome to fabulous Kansas City." Beneath the sign read 'What happens in Kansas City really doesn't matter." Daniel shook his head, laughing to himself. "I'll get you a towel and change of clothes."

"Thanks," Cam said as Daniel turned and headed down the hall. Cam shifted awkwardly, nervous, praying that Daniel wouldn't ask why he had driven his motorcycle in the rain all the way from his apartment on the other side of Colorado Springs to Daniel's bungalow. Truth was he wasn't exactly sure himself.

He peeled off his dripping T-shirt just as Daniel returned with a large towel, a navy pair of sweatpants similar to the black ones he himself was wearing, and a grey zip-up hoodie.

"Um," Daniel faltered for a minute at the sight of a wet, shirtless Mitchell. He quickly recovered and handed the items to Cameron. "Here. You can change in the bathroom. Just leave you're wet clothes over the side of the tub."

"Thanks, Jackson," Cam nodded and headed down the hall into the bathroom. Daniel took a shaky breath as Cameron disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He grabbed a beer from the fridge for his guest and a water bottle for himself and made his way back into the living room. Placing the drinks onto the coffee table next to his abandoned laptop and the knife back in its drawer, Daniel resumed his previous position on the couch. Back against the arm rest, this time he bent his knees towards him instead of stretching his legs out, leaving half the couch for Cam to occupy.

Not moments later, Cameron came walking in, clad in the sweat pants and the hoodie zipped up to his chest. Cam was towel drying his head, tufts of his hair sticking up at all angles. Daniel had to take in another breath trying to calm the fluttering of his heart. Placing the towel over the other armrest, Cameron sat beside Daniel's feet on the couch, leaning forward on his thighs, hands clasped together on top of his knees. They sat in silence for a few moments before Cameron spoke up.

"Sorry again about interruptin' you're night off, Jackson," Cam said.

"You weren't interrupting anything important," Daniel reassured, "and not that I don't mind the company, but can I ask why the hazardous trip through a torrential downpour to pay a visit?"

"Storm knocked out my power. I was bored," Cam quickly supplied, trying to sound nonchalant as he avoided looking at the other man.

"Oh," Daniel replied, his tone obviously conveying his doubt in Cam's answer. "Really?"

"No," Cam sighed. "I just...wanted to hang out I guess."

"We're about to spend the next three days off world together after spending nearly a month on base without a day off," Daniel said, an incredulous tone lacing his voice. "I'd think you'd want a brake from my persistent ramblings, even if it is just one night."

"Why would I want that?" Cam asked, looking up at Daniel, mirroring Daniel's previous tone with his own incredulous expression across his face.

"C'mon, Cam," Daniel laughed. "I know we've become friends, but even Sam and Teal'c get sick of my ramblings after a little while."

Cam hurriedly reached for the beer on the coffee table, taking a swig as if it was liquid courage. He nursed the bottle in his hands for a moment before shaking his head, placing it down upon a nearby coaster, and looked back up at Daniel.

"I like you're ramblings. I like the sound of your voice," Cam admitted. "I find it relaxing."

Daniel was taken back by Cam's words. Never did he think anyone one would find his lengthy explanations about ancient history relaxing, especially a military man like Mitchell who possessed a thirst for adventure.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me you find my voice relaxing?" Daniel asked, not sure of the answer he was going to receive.

"No. Well, yeah, but not really," Cam stumbled to find the words.

"Oh well that clears it up," Daniel teased, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Cameron to untangle his words and enlighten Daniel.

"I came over because I wanted to hear your voice," Cam started. "I've gotten so used to seeing and hearing you everyday that I was going crazy today by myself. It just felt unfinished, the day; like its not really a complete day without hearing you ramble on about some archaeological phenomenon or just a random lengthy reply to a simple question."

Daniel didn't respond. He just continued to bite on his lower lip, holding his breath as Cameron spoke. This had to be a dream. Daniel was convinced he had fallen asleep while reading that online journal and this was a dream. The slight pain in his bottom lip as his teeth sunk in told him otherwise though.

"Ya know, put me in a room full of Ori soldiers or leave me drifting in space in a 302 and I'm calm as hell," Cameron chuckled nervously, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck, "but ask me how I'm feelin' and I'm scared shitless." Cameron again looked into Daniel's face, his eyes locking onto Daniel's. "But those didn't kill me. So I gotta do this, even if this is the thing that does."

"Cam," Daniel tried to interrupt but Cameron just shook his head slightly.

"Daniel, I gotta say this before I wuss out," he sighed. "I'm terrified right now. To tell you that I wanna be with you every minute of the day, through all your schpiel's and ecstatic rants when you make some discovery about something that happened thousands of years ago. To tell you that I love that you're not a morning person and can't function properly without a huge cup of coffee. I love that you're grumpy when I wake you up off world and you throw your notebook at my head. How you touch some of the hieroglyphics as you're translating them. Or that you bite your lip when you're unsure of the reaction you're gonna get if you say what you're thinking or when someone's telling you something insane. Kinda like now."

At Cameron's smile, Daniel released his bottom lip from the death grip of his teeth, it stinging slightly as the blood flow returned.

"I'm terrified to tell you all this. I'm terrified of the feelings I have for you. But thinking that I missed my shot at being with you because I couldn't say all this to you terrifies me even more." Cam held his breath as he waited for a response from Daniel. The other man just stared at him intensely, a kaleidoscope of emotions flickering across his face at all once. Suddenly Daniel leaned forward on his knees, and lunged at Cameron, placing both hands on either side of Cameron's neck and pulled him in.

Daniel kissed him long and hard as Cam wrapped an arm around Daniel's back and the other at the back of his head, pulling him down, fingers threading through his hair. Their first kiss continued for a few more moments, alternating between soft and intense as they drank each other in. Reluctantly Cameron pulled away.

"Daniel, are you sure this is what you want," Cam whispered, his voice shaky as he tried to reclaim control of his breathing, the kiss he'd been waiting for months having taken it away. "'Cause I'm not looking for a short lil' thing. I want this for real."

"Cam," Daniel hesitated on his words, resisting the urge to bite his bottom lip. "I've never been lucky when it comes to relationships. It just...doesn't seem to last long. I never know or get what I really want. But I can't tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you."

"So you're sure we should do this?" Cam asked again, not really sure if he wanted to hear his friend's answer.

"No," Daniel shook his head, leaning forward so his forehead touched Cameron's. "But I am sure I've wanted nothing more than this."

Cameron smiled, his fingers playing at Daniel's hair. Daniel smiled back, his thumb gently stroking the muscle in Cameron's neck. Both men were beaming at the idea of being together, hoping that despite the universe's infinite way of making things difficult for SG1, maybe the powers that be could give a couple soon-to-be-lovers a break.


	3. Third: Hanging By a Moment

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

** "I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you."**

"**Hanging by a Moment" - Lifehouse**

"I gotta tell ya, I felt like a teenager again when I was getting ready," Cam confessed as he and Daniel strolled together down the park's trail.

"You weren't the only one. It's silly, really. I mean it's not like we haven't been out together before," Daniel explained. "It's this whole first date thing that just completely shocks the system."

"A good shock?" Cameron asked, reaching for Daniel's hand. When Daniel smiled at him and grabbed his hand in return, Cameron couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. The two had been casually seeing each other for a month since their late night rendezvous that rainy night. This was their first 'date' in public.

"Definitely." They continued to walk, hand in hand, both lost in their own thoughts. Cameron was the first to break the silence.

"So are we a thing?"

"Depends. Did you enjoy yourself?" Daniel questioned.

"Best time I've had in ages."

"Are you interested in me?"

"I think I may have expressed that particular sentiment, yes." Cameron nodded.

"Have you wanted to kiss me all night in front of everyone?" Daniel baited.

Cameron stopped walking and, with his hand still holding Daniel's, lifted his other to cup Daniel's neck. Tilting the other man's head up, Cameron leaned down to press his lips against Daniel's. The two men kissed softly, but passionately, as the world continued passing around them.

"I've wanted to do that for months, not just tonight," Cameron whispered when they pulled away. He leaned forward, his forehead touching Daniel's. "So, the question is do you want to be a 'thing'?"

"I think I could be okay with that," Daniel was practically cross eyed with their foreheads touching as he stared into Cam's eyes. "I like this."

"I like this too," Cameron laughed. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I hate to ruin the mood, but I don't have very much luck with this kind of thing," Daniel said sadly, moving his forehead away from Cameron's to plant a kiss upon it.

"Yeah, but that was before me," Cam said, feigning cockiness before getting serious. "I can't promise you a smooth ride all the time but I can promise you that I'm gonna do everything I can to make it a worthwhile trip."

"I don't want you think that I'm already giving up. I just wanted to let you know what you're getting into. I almost have worse luck in relationships than Sam," Daniel halfheartedly joked.

"Well, I know what I'm getting. And I'm a part of this crazy journey that you call your life. I'm living it too," Cameron squeezed both of Daniel's hands as they continued to stand in the middle of the path as they talked. Cameron wasn't taking another step till he was sure Daniel was ready too.

"Daniel, it might be easier to just go about as individuals instead of partners but I'd rather take the risk. Because I think this is worth the risk. I think there is nothing else that could mean more to me than being with you."

"Nothing else," Daniel sighed happily, leaning in for another kiss before he parted from Cameron and started to pull him along to continue their walk.

"Whatever happens Daniel, know that I'm always gonna care about you. I lo-"

"Don't say that phrase yet!" Daniel quickly interrupted. "I feel the same just...not yet. I know it seems juvenile, but I don't want to put that out there too quickly.

"Okay," Cameron nodded, giving Daniel's hand a squeeze. "That won't change my mind about how I feel, but okay. I'll wait."

Daniel squeezed Cam's hand in return and moved to walk closer beside his partner as they moved forward.


	4. Fourth: Gardenia

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**It's so easy to get caught up in what I'm regretting; forget what I got from a wounded heart."**

** "Gardenia" - Mandy Moore**

_*takes place right after Season 9's Collateral Damage*_

Daniel grabbed the groceries from out of the back seat and closed the car door with a little more force than necessary. Thanks to a barbeque his neighbors were having, with what seemed like the whole damn neighborhood had showed up to, Daniel had to park down the block. As he walked down the street towards his home, Daniel couldn't help but think about the past mission.

That damn memory recall device. That poor woman. Damn Mitchell.

He felt bad for his teammate. Between having to go through thinking he had murdered someone and Cameron also having to recall some of his own not so pleasant memories on top of that, Daniel knew it must have been a difficult time for him. Despite that, Daniel couldn't get over the fact that Cameron had went home with her. Daniel was hurt by it. He was glad that after the briefing Dr. Lam requested to check on Cameron. It gave Daniel the chance to leave the mountain and avoid the Lieutenant Colonel. He knew he'd have to face him tomorrow but, for the moment, he just couldn't deal with it.

As he arrived at his house and turned to head up the walkway to his front door, Daniel stopped momentarily at the sight before him.

By his door sat Mitchell. At the top of the steps he sat back against the door, legs bent with his arms lazily hanging over his knees, and his head leaned back, eyes staring up at the sky, singing to himself.

Daniel's initial reaction was to smile slightly at the sight. But just as quickly as it formed, the smile quickly faded, remembering his anger. As he continued his way up the path Cam saw him approaching and quickly got himself to his feet as Daniel came to stand in front of him.

"I was worried when you didn't answer you're phone," Cameron spoke, his voice laced with concern and nervousness.

"I was at the store. No reception," Daniel replied, focused on unlocking the door and avoiding looking at Cameron. As he opened the door, he resisted the urge to slam it closed behind him in Cam's face. "Come on," he said instead.

Cameron followed him in, closing the door and following Daniel into the kitchen. Daniel dropped the bags onto the counter, back turned to Cameron as he started to unpack the groceries. Cam stood by the table a couple feet behind Daniel, watching him move about the kitchen, saying nothing. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Daniel slammed the fridge closed after putting in a half-gallon of milk and spun around to face Cameron.

"Well?" he said angrily, holding his arms out at his sides.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," Cam sighed.

"Why Cameron? What do you have to be sorry for?" the sarcasm and anger dripped from Daniel's voice.

"For hurting you, betraying you," Cam said sincerely.

"Betrayal?" the anger disappeared slightly and hurt came into the forefront of Daniel's tone. "We're just seeing each other It's not like we're a couple, Mitchell," Daniel said as he folded his arms across his chest.

The self hug. Cameron hated the self hug. He'd asked Sam about it once after witnessing it a couple times when he first joined the SGC. She said Daniel had been doing it as long as she'd known him. He didn't do it as much as he used to but when he did they all knew what it meant. It was a self-defense mechanism. It was a way of kind of protecting himself when he was scared, upset, uncomfortable, hurt. Daniel was doing it now and Cam hated knowing he was feeling like that.

Especially if it was because of him.

"That's not true, Daniel." Cameron stated slowly and firmly. "I told you I'm in this for real. That means you and me. Together. A couple. Boyfriends, partners, whatever."

"How can I trust you mean that?" Daniel asked, the anger dissipating a little more.

"Because whatever happened didn't matter. It didn't mean anything."

"Didn't matter?" Daniel said, the anger quickly returning, his arms dropping from around his chest to now rest on his hips. "So you're just saying it was just harmless flirting? Oh right," Daniel nodded his head sarcastically. "Not flirting. I think diplomacy was the word you used. Then why the fuck did you go back to her place?"

"She said she didn't want to go back to the party, asked me to walk her home because she didn't like walking alone at night," Cameron tried to explain, knowing how lame it sounded as he said it.

"And?" Daniel knew there was more.

"We had a drink, a very strong drink, and she started to get friendly and I just got caught up. Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Got caught up. Sure. Perfectly normal," Daniel nodded, his brow creased. "But not if you're in a relationship. You said it yourself, Mitchell. We're partners. You don't tell someone you're falling in love with them and then go and kiss some random person, on this planet or any other one!"

"Daniel, I know it was wrong, but you have to understand," Cam pleaded, moving closer towards Daniel. "I felt something for her but they weren't my feelings."

"Oh well that makes perfect sense. Why didn't you just say so!" Daniel stormed off past Cameron and headed for the living room. Cameron followed closely behind him.

"Daniel! Would you please just listen!" Cam shouted. Daniel stopped and turned, Cam just a few inches from him. "That memory they gave me when they were showing us the device, the one where the Emissary told Varrick she was named to lead the project. She was in a robe and as he congratulated her he told her that they expected great things from her. And then I...._**he, he**_touched her robe. He was flirting and by imprinting me with that memory, any feelings of attraction or lust he had towards her felt like my own. Like I had been the one flirting. Those impressions were left behind."

Daniel stared at him for a few moments after he had finished, his arms wrapping around his chest as Cameron spoke.

"I didn't know," Daniel said quietly. "I mean it makes sense that if you can recall feeling anger as a result from the false memory of the murder why couldn't you recall a feeling of lust from another memory."

"I got caught up in those feelings, not realizing what I was doing because a part of me wanted it but that part wasn't me, weren't my feelings. I don't want to be with anyone else but you," Cameron tried to reassure Daniel. As Cameron moved to touch Daniel's arm, Daniel pushed it away. He looked up into Cameron's pleading face.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you did kiss her," Daniel said. "The feelings may not have been yours but the will to kiss her was."

"Dan," Cam searched for more words.

"I think you should go. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Mtichell." Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, the corners of his eyes glistening as he stared at Cameron.

Cameron wanted to say more but he just didn't know what to say, wasn't sure if there was anything else he could say. Daniel was right. So Cam just nodded shortly, and turned away.

"Cam," Daniel called out just as he reached the door. Cameron turned back, afraid to look Daniel in the eyes. Daniel paused for a moment before continuing. "It's not over. Us, I mean. I still want...I just need a little time before I can erase that kiss on your lips with my own. Just give me a little time."

Cameron smiled slightly, thankful when Daniel returned it with a ghost of a half smile of his own.

As he closed the door behind him, Cameron let out a big sigh as he headed down the walkway, relieved in knowing that he didn't just lose something that could be the most important thing in life.


	5. Fifth: Untouched

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: Mature (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin, graphic sex

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

**(WARNING: graphic sex in this chapter!)**

**

* * *

**

"**I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow"**

"**Untouched" - The Veronicas**

"Are you over it?" Cameron announced, abruptly entering Daniel's office, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Excuse me?" Daniel replied, looking up from where he sat at his desk.

"Three weeks, Daniel. It's been three weeks that we've been working on 'us' since that whole memory device kiss slip up thing."

"Eloquent way of summing it up," Daniel chuckled.

"You kissed me six days ago and told me that you forgave me," Cameron said, hands on his hips.

"And?" Daniel said, dropping his pen onto the desk.

"Well, you forgive me. Kissed me. When are we gonna have sex again?" Cam asked like a spoiled child.

"What makes you think I want to have sex with you?" Daniel put on his poker face, determined not to let Cameron know he was holding out as a little more payback. The truth was he did forgive Cameron completely. Kisses happened on this job; he'd been involved in a couple random ones with random people himself. So he forgave Mitchell, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to torture his partner a little.

"Because, Dr. Jackson, we haven't had sex in over a month. We got wrapped up in work and the last time we did it was six days before we went to Gelar." Cameron talked, his voice low as he approached Daniel's desk. Reaching the archaeologist's chair, he rested his hands on the armrests and spun the chair so that Daniel was facing his direction. Cam leaned in to speak into Daniel's ear, his breath hot against his neck, sending shivers down Daniel's spine. "That's a month and six days. I'm horny as hell and I know what a little slut you are when it comes to fucking."

"A little dirty talk isn't going to get me to say yes. And you've been keeping track?" Daniel asked, pulling in a shaky breath, focused on steadying it to maintain his composure as Cameron breathed against his neck.

"When it comes to me being inside you, a month is a lifetime," Cameron let his lips hover a trail from Daniel's ear to his lips. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to torture with his hot breath. "You don't know how much I ache to be inside you, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel immediately put his hands on the sides of Cameron's neck and pulled him close to him. They kissed long, hard and greedy. Cameron wrapped an arm around Daniel's waist and the other at the back of his head, his fingers threading his hair as his tongue curled around Daniel's and pulled it into his mouth possessively. Moaning softly, Daniel wrapped his hand around the back of Cameron's head and writhed sinuously under him.

"God, please Cam," Daniel murmured.

Cam tightened his hold on Daniel and somehow haphazardly maneuvered them off the chair, turned them around and backed them up against the desk, Daniel perched on the desktop with Cameron standing in front of him. Without missing a beat, Daniel dipped his head so their lips could meet again.

"What about the security camera?" Cam spoke breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

"I used the remote I have for it and turned it off the second you came into my office," Daniel smiled, rather impishly in Cameron's opinion.

"Sneaky tease," Cameron grinned.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Cam's neck and pulled him back in for a kiss, his tongue plunged in, lips sealed over lips, tasting the whimpers that made their way up Cam's throat as Cam unbuckled his and Daniel's belts, Cam's pants falling around his ankles as he yanked Daniel's down to his knees.

With one arm Daniel reached behind his back, never breaking the kiss, to the nearest drawer of the desk and pulled out a little tube of Vaseline he kept there for when his hands got cracked from the dust and dirt of the artifacts. He handed it to Cam who slicked up his cock before wrapping an arm around Daniel's waist and pulled Daniel to the very edge of the desk till his ass was hanging off, his body barely leaning against it. Daniel wrapped his legs around Cameron's hips.

"Cam…now, please!" Daniel groaned. With one hand on the back of Daniel's neck as they kissed, Cam arched his back up and pulled Daniel down onto his dick.

"God I've missed you," Cameron whispered into his ear, before returning to the kiss.

Daniel felt the firm tip of the man's cock pressing against his ass, and then suddenly it was in, and he jerked and moaned, and then Cameron was slowly, so slowly pressing his cock in farther, and pausing, Daniel pressing down as their bodies grinded against each other as they kissed hard and desperate.

Daniel's moans began to fade into whimpers now lost in Cameron's mouth, and he pressed back against the other man, who used the arm around his waist to pull him in even closer, pressing his thrusting groin hard into Daniel's ass.

Cam released the hand at the back of his neck and grabbed for Daniel's stiff prick, the curl of his hard fingers and his tight hand pumping up and down the other man's cock while his own dick thrust in and out of his ass.

He felt Cameron begin to pump harder, and Daniel whimpered into his mouth as he felt his own desire growing. And then it was coming. With each twist of their tongues and thrust into his lover Cameron pulled Daniel's dick, manipulating it in his hot, silken hands.

Cam pumped in a wild quick frenzy into Daniel's ass, and then suddenly Daniel felt his lover's hot cum spurting inside him, and almost at the same time, as the man's hand squeezed convulsively around his cock, Daniel felt his own orgasm come to a climax and he cried out and whimpered into Cam's mouth and twisted in his arms, separated from the kiss and moaned loudly. Daniel jerked and came again, and then he threw himself backwards over the arm around his waist and lay there upon the desktop, spent in Cam's embrace as he hunched over him.

For a long while, the two men rested there, clasped close by Cameron's arms around his waist, panting for air as they came down from their orgasm. After a short time, Cam slowly eased his embrace, Daniel's legs hanging over the edge of the desk he was now sprawled face-up on. Cameron bent close over his companion. He gazed down at Daniel for a long moment, saying nothing, just looking lovingly, running his deep gaze over the man who lay so quiet in front of him, eyes closed and breaths coming evenly.

"Danny, are you okay?" Cameron asked. His lover still hadn't spoken and Cam was scared he may have fucked up and made Daniel angry...his approach at putting the past few weeks behind them backfiring.

"God, Cam, you have no idea." Daniel said around a sigh. "We better have not made a mess on any of the artifacts."

Cameron laughed as he looked down at his lover who was grinning back up at him.

He let out a smile and grabbed Daniel by the arms and gently pulled him up into a sitting position. With his hands at his sides, Daniel leaned in for a soft kiss.

"So much for our 'no sex at work' rule," Daniel said, smiling.

"Yeah well...desperate times," Cameron replied, smiling back before closing in for another kiss.


	6. Sixth: Only You

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Never before has love looked safe, never again will it look the same...It's only you, it's only you and me."**

"**Only You" - Cartel**

Cameron Mitchell couldn't remember the exact instance when he had realized he was in love with Daniel Jackson. Since he met the man he had been completely intrigued by him. He was brilliant, had razor sharp wit, and gave every little thing he came across the amount of attention as if it was the most important thing in the world. He was sometimes awkward, smiling shyly when he found something amusing, whether it was someone else or himself that was the cause. He was an optimist in respects to discoveries but could be a tad grumpy, which amused Cameron to no end. And even before he met Daniel Jackson, Cameron had admired his moralism and modest heroism displayed in the mass of mission statements he had read.

But in the blur of trying to persuade him to rejoin SG1 and the chaos of a new enemy, a friendship formed, and not soon after, a budding romance. With little hesitation Cameron's heart fell completely for the archaeologist. It was a cliché but Cameron didn't care; it was like no other feeling he'd ever had. The nickname 'Sunshine' that he had given his lover was not just a sarcastic poke at his grumpiness, but it was also how he saw Daniel. This beacon of bright light in a chaotic and often dark and scary life they led; his endless source of elation. He would have declared it in the instance he realized it, but Cam knew how precious of a testament it was. Daniel was hesitant to put it out there too quickly even if he did feel it and Cam knew that. So he waited to say it, because Daniel wanted to. It was easy to wait if he knew it made Daniel feel better. Because after all, Cameron was, without a doubt, in love with Daniel.

* * *

Daniel Jackson knew the exact moment he realized he was in love with Cameron Mitchell. He didn't know when 'love' started to take over 'falling for,' but he did know when it hit him that he was indeed in love. It was after the ordeal with the memory device where Cam had been accused of murder. He had been hurt and wanted to just brush off their little relationship as nothing more than a fling and go back to just being colleagues. But seeing Cameron in the emotional agony he was in thinking he had murdered that poor woman, and seeing his eyes as he apologized for what he did, Daniel couldn't bear the thought of not being with this man. He wanted to punch him, but wanted to be wrapped in his arms even more. And it was then that Daniel realized he was in love with Cameron. He knew they would make it through this like they did everything else and he knew that what had happened was a fluke. It didn't define their relationship. The fact that Daniel had never felt safer with the notion of love as he did when it came to Cameron Mitchell was what put meaning to their relationship. He was everything Daniel never wanted; to be completely involved in a person to the point of needing them was something that terrified Daniel, having had lost so many people in his past.

But now he had it; he had the person that made him feel like more than he'd ever been. He was in love with Cameron and he knew Cameron was in love with him. He also knew that Cameron had been harboring those three words inside until Daniel was ready to be a 'them,' and not just two individuals. Daniel didn't think anyone was ever ready for that kind of love to come into their life; something that powerful to just become a part of you. But here it was and Daniel didn't ever want to be without it. Without a question, he knew he was in love with Cameron. Daniel just hoped he'd be able to say the words with enough conviction as he felt to let his lover know.


	7. Seventh: The Only Exception

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**You are the only exception. I'm on my way to believing."**

"**The Only Exception" - Paramore**

Daniel had never seen anything like it. It was one of the most unique sights he'd ever witnessed. He couldn't help but stare in morbid fascination.

Pieces of lettuce and chicken and cheese sauce continuously dripped out of the poorly crafted taco as Cameron tilted his head to the side, trying to maneuver the taco into his mouth. Daniel was sitting across from him, elbow on the table propping up his chin as he watched Cam try to eat his lunch.

"Dammit," Cameron cursed, letting the taco fall in a mess onto his plate. He glared at the troublesome meal but heard the chuckle and shifted his glare up to Daniel.

Daniel just smiled at him before going back to eating his salad.

"What?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied innocently. Cam just sighed and returned his focus on the mess of taco in front of him, trying to figure out how he was going to accomplish what should be a simple task. Then he heard another chuckle.

"Oh hell, Daniel, what's so funny!?" Cam said, exasperated.

"You," Daniel laughed. "I've never seen anyone eat a taco like that."

"It won't all stay in the damn soft shell!" Cam pointed at the taco accusingly.

"Just use your fork and eat it like a taco salad," Daniel suggested. He heard Cam mumble something along the lines of 'what fun is that' as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting. I'm sulking."

"Same thing."

"No, Dr. Jackson there is a distinct difference. As a linguist I would think you would know that," Cam teased. Daniel just dropped his fork and looked incredulously at his partner.

"You're such a brat," Daniel shook his head.

"Oh you love it," Cam smiled mischievously, leaning forward to lean on his elbows on the table.

"No. I don't love it. I love you," Daniel said, not realizing he said the words till Cam's smile dropped.

"What?"Cam questioned. Daniel thought about trying to come up with a cover for what he had said but after a second thought he abandoned the idea. He said what he said and he meant it.

"I said, 'I love you,'" Daniel said again, not the slightest bit of hesitance in his voice even though his heart was beating rapidly as he awaited Cam's reaction.

Cam smiled and leaned over the table, put a hand on Daniel's neck, and pressed his lips against Daniel's. His kiss was gentle, intimate. All of his emotions were put in that kiss and Daniel could feel it. He gave another small kiss when he pulled away before sitting back down.

"I love you," Cameron said. "You have no idea."

Daniel just smiled in his seat, watching as Cameron grabbed for his fork and knife and started to cut at his taco. So it wasn't the grand gesture of romanticism he had imagined it would be when they finally said the words to each other. But this was real, this was normal....something they didn't do often. It was genuine and authentic. And even though Cameron had cheese sauce on the corner of his lip the entire time, Daniel was too much in love to care about anything else.


	8. Eighth: Flying Without Wings

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

** "Everybody's looking for that something. One thing that makes it all complete."**

"**Flying without Wings" - Westlife**

Cameron lay on his side with his left arm propping up his head as it rested in his palm. He had never in his life felt so relaxed and at peace. The bed beneath him was more comfortable than anything he had ever known. His boxers and the light comforter pulled up to his bare torso left him exposed to the refreshing cool air from the ceiling fan above in the heat of the summer morning.

The rising sun gently peeked through the blinds, beginning to cast the room in a yellow hue. It was still early enough that the room was still mostly cast in shadows, but the spikes of light did just enough to illuminate what he wanted to see.

Despite all the wonderful perfections of the morning like the cool breeze, the comfortable bedding, and the specs of radiant light from the early sun, it was the vision in front of him that set Cameron into a state of bliss.

Daniel Jackson lay sprawled on his stomach, one arm beneath the pillow under his head, facing Cameron, mouth ajar, alternating between lightly snoring and incoherent mumbling that Cameron was positive was some alien dialect.

Ok. So Daniel's morning state wasn't exactly what the average person would consider the embodiment of perfection.

But to Cameron, he was. He was perfectly Daniel. The two had spent their first night off in weeks together...just the two of them. Nothing extravagant or severely romantic. Just a quiet night in. It started with the two men on opposite sides of the couch with their legs entwined, surrounded by cartons of Szechwan take out from the Hunan House; a couple beers for Cam and some wine for Daniel. The movies they had rented lay abandoned on the coffee table as talking and laughter filled the night instead. The cartons soon joined the movies on the table as Daniel climbed over to where Cameron sat and curled up beside him, their conversations switching from light tones to more serious topics or anything that randomly came into their minds before finally deciding to go to bed where they made love and fell asleep.

It was a beautiful night. A time spent where they could just be Cam and Daniel, together. No pressures of work or anything. Just time to simply be.

Cameron gently traced lines down Daniel's bare back, every so often delicately making a little design before retracing the lines. He smiled as Daniel's body lightly jumped at the touch, instinctually moving closer to the source.

In a few hours things would go back to normal. The chaos of their lives that they, for the most part, enjoyed. Cameron and Daniel would be replaced with Mitchell and Jackson, not lovers but team mates. And that was fine with them. They were good friends before crossing that boundary and becoming lovers, so that relationship at the SGC worked just as well for them.

Cameron moved his fingers back up Daniel's back till they reached his head. He lovingly thread his fingers through Daniel's hair a few times before leaning in to lightly kiss Daniel's slack lips for a few seconds.

Just as Cameron expected...Daniel sighed in his sleep. Laughing lightly to himself Cam continued to run his hand through Daniel's short hair before leaning in for a second, slightly more powerful kiss. He kept his lips pressed against Daniel's until the other man turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Cam's neck and started to kiss back. Cam reached his arms around his lover and pulled him in close to him, their legs tangling together, as they continued to kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Daniel looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey," Daniel said, voice thick with sleepiness.

"Morning sunshine," Cam smiled back. Daniel sighed once more before nuzzling his head onto Cam's shoulder, laying a soft kiss on his neck, before he drifted back asleep. Cam kissed the top of Daniel's head, hugging the other man close while he slept for a few more minutes.

It was these moments that Cam loved. The moments where they were just two people in love and nothing else.


	9. Ninth: Confidence

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**No more camouflage. I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have...for you I will."**

"**Confidence" - Teddy Geiger**

_*takes place right after Season 9's Crusade*_

Daniel stood at his locker, reaching for the extra pair of glasses he always brought with him off world just in case. He heard the locker room door close as his teammates left for the gate room.

"You ready to go?" A warm, soothing voice whispered in his ear as strong, protective arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yep," Daniel smiled. He guessed Teal'c had been the one to exit, leaving just him and Cameron alone. He turned in his lover's arms and looked at Cameron.

"Okay then," Cameron whispered, arms tightening, before leaning in closer. Raising one hand to cup Daniel's neck, Cameron tilted the other man's head up to kiss him gently on the lips. Daniel kissed him back, smiling against his lips before pulling away.

"You're awfully affectionate," Daniel said softly.

"I missed you," Cam responded.

"I didn't go anywhere," Daniel chuckled, giving Cameron a confused look.

"You're body was here. Don't get me wrong; all though it _is_ one of my favorite things about you," Cameron smiled mischievously, "it just wasn't...you."

"Vala didn't do anything while she was...me....did she?" Daniel questioned Cameron. When Cameron didn't respond except to avert his eyes from Daniel's face, Daniel got concerned. "Cam?"

"Well..." Cam started.

"Oh god," Daniel groaned. Cam looked back up at Daniel.

"I was here in the men's locker room. I had just gotten out of the shower and was at the sink in nothing but a towel," Cam told reluctantly. "I heard a whistle directed at me from behind. When I turned to look, there you were with a lewd kinda smile on your face."

"Son of a bitch," Daniel shut his eyes, sorry he asked.

"I asked you if there was something I should know. I'm thinking to myself when did we decide to go public with our relationship."

"Public?"

"Yeah," Cameron hissed, trying to hide his smile. "The locker room was kinda full."

"I'm going to kill her," Daniel announced.

"Now, now," Cameron tried to calm him down, "she did good with the intel she provided and no one was paying attention in there so no harm no foul." When Daniel just shook his head, clearly still not happy at what had transpired, Cam decided to just say what was on his mind. "It got me thinking though. Wouldn't it be nice be able to do that?"

"Whistle at each other in the locker room?"

"No," Cam laughed. "Not exactly. Just be able to be a little open about us."

"Cam, you'll get a court martial!" Daniel pushed away from Cameron, walking past him to the bench in the middle of the room where his pack rest. "Look you are the joy and the strength in my life and I would love for our friends to know it. But we can't."

"I'm not talking announcing it to the whole damn base. Just Carter and Teal'c and maybe O'Neill. They're our friends Daniel, your family and mine. They'll understand," Cameron followed Daniel, walking around to straddle the bench facing Daniel as the other man rummaged through it to find a safe place for his glasses. "Hey."

Daniel finally stopped his search through his pack and looked up at Cameron.

"Daniel, with all we've done for this planet we deserve to be happy," Cam spoke seriously. When he noticed Daniel's furrowed brow start to relax, Cameron took that as permission to continue. "Plus after I survived the dog fight in Antarctica, General O'Neill did say I could _**do**_ anything I want."

"By 'do' I don't think he meant me," Daniel blushed, smiling as he closed his pack. Cameron stood up from the bench and came to stand in front of his lover.

"Look," Cameron dipped his head to look into Daniel's eyes. "After the mission, we'll take a little quality time and talk about this. Okay?" Cameron asked gently. Daniel reluctantly nodded, causing Cameron to smile big. "Okay then."

He leaned in for another quick kiss before the two grabbed their backpacks and left the locker room, heading towards the gate room to embark on the mission to find Merlin's weapon.


	10. Tenth: Feel

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**You teach me how to love parts of myself I hated for so long. Loving myself through loving you"**

"**Feel" - Darren Hayes**

_*takes place before Season 10's The Quest Part 1*_

Cam came strolling cooly into Daniel's office, hands in pockets, whistling all the while as he came to stand beside Daniel's desk. He stopped his little tune as he leaned against the desk, grabbing the nearest unopened book and started skimming the pages.

"I'll be done soon," Daniel stated, still looking over the scrolls in front of him. He hadn't even looked up when Cam had entered.

"Take your time," Cam replied, turning the page he wasn't really reading.

"It won't be long," Daniel said, jotting something down in his notebook.

"There's no rush," Cam responded in the same nonchalant tone.

"I just want to finish-"

"Daniel," Cam interrupted, finally getting the other man to look up at him. "Seriously babe, just take your time."

Daniel blinked at him a few times, saying nothing. Cam had told him once that he looked like an owl when he did it, which apparently was quite frequently. Usually it was a response that said 'really? That was a serious statement?'. This time however it was the other, alternative meaning; confusion.

"Really? You mean you didn't come here to lecture me about how I have to stare less at ancient artifacts and pay a little more attention to eating at least two meals a day?"

"Nope. Just came to hang out while you worked. Figured you might want some company." Cam grinned at him before returning to not-really-reading the book in front of him. If he had looked a little longer at Daniel he would have seen the man's repeat performance of his owl impersonation. Daniel glanced confusedly around the office before focusing back on his lover.

"Really?" Daniel questioned again.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to chill while you're working?" Cam chuckled.

"No, it's just-"

"Daniel, I know how special your work is to you; how much you love to do it," Cam spoke simply. "I actually like seeing you in your element. Enthralled in some random language on some random scroll from some random planet similar to some random ancient Earth culture."

"I'm sorry," Daniel replied.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"We could do something else, something you'd enjoy as well?" Daniel offered.

"I am. You're doing your thing and I'm just hanging out with you. That's good enough for me." Cam's reply was delivered as if it was the easiest answer in the world. He said it as cool and indifferent as his whistling had been when he first entered Daniel's office. It was the type of tone he would get if Daniel had asked him for the current time. Cam gave him the true answer and went right back to skimming the pages of a book on Greek Mythology.

Daniel wanted to smile and cry at the same time. Daniel knew he worked a lot, something that often caused friction between people he cared about. It was what drove him and Sarah apart, as well his boyfriend Mike the year after that. Deciding to help his Professor work on a museum exhibit freshman year of college instead of going to his boyfriend Jason's opening night performance at a local theater cost him that relationship. Daniel also blamed himself for Sha're; if he hadn't been showing Jack, Sam and the others his discovery, he could have tried to help save her from being taken.

"Thank you," Daniel said softly, staring as Cameron flipped through another page.

"No thanks necessary," Cam replied, not looking up from what he was doing. Daniel just continued to stare, smiling softly. It meant a lot to him, knowing that Cameron loved him for exactly who he was. Daniel wasn't particularly confident in himself; his work yes, but himself no. But then Cam came along and he never felt Cam trying to change him, never felt Cam displeased with who he was.

Daniel glanced down at the work sprawled out in front of him. He jotted something quickly in his notebook, reminding himself where he left off, and then closed the book.

"Okay. Let's go," Daniel announced, grabbing his BDU jacket from off the back of the chair.

"You finished already?" Cam looked up.

"Oh yeah. Simple stuff. So what's the plan?" Daniel smiled at his lover.

"Cool," Cam slammed the book shut and clapped his hands together, rubbing them quickly as he thought. "Um, I'm thinking either Szechuan take-out and season 3 of M*A*S*H*? Or maybe O'Malley's in town I've been wanting to check out and that new Will Ferrell move?"

"Yeah, I've kind of been banned from O'Malley's. About six years ago during that whole armband ordeal," Daniel blushed, turning the lights off in his office as he and Cameron headed towards the locker room.

"I remember that report, but I don't remember that little detail being in it!" Cam was amused and shocked; his Daniel banned from a bar?!

"It's a long story. Basically this oaf of a man called me a geek and I got a little irritated and then Jack, Sam, and I got involved in this fight..."

"You were in a bar fight?" Cam laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It's not funny," Daniel nudged Cameron's arm with his shoulder. "It's embarrassing. I mean fourth graders get pissed about being called those kind of names, not grown men."

"You should be proud of being a geek," Cam said as they entered the locker room. Seeing that no one else was in there, he locked the door behind them. Cameron wrapped one arm around Daniel's waist and the other behind his back, his hand stroking the back of Daniel's neck. "Geeks are sexy."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck, his fingers playing at his lover's hair.

"Why do you love me?" Daniel sighed. "I so don't deserve to be as happy as you make me."

"Daniel if anyone in this universe deserves a little happiness, it's you," Cam spoke seriously. "I'm just happy that it could be me that gives you that."

Daniel blinked up at him. It wasn't the owl face kind of blink though. More like he was blinking away the stinging sensation he got when his eyes started to water up.

"So let's get that take out and you can tell me all about your old bad-ass, bar fightin' ways," Cam teased, lightening the mood again so Daniel wouldn't get embarrassed.

It worked because Daniel just smacked him upside the head in response.


	11. Eleventh: Lately

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Found myself in conversation trying to convince what you're about. I don't know why but I couldn't get it out. Met an old friend yesterday who told me how my love inspired her to love like I love you."**

**"Have You Seen Me Lately" - Keri Noble**

_*takes place immediately after Season 10's Line in the Sand*_

"Well, to each their own," Cam shrugged. He was used to getting that reaction from his homemade macaroons. Teal'c had given one look at them and just walked away. Cameron just couldn't get his grandmother's recipe just right yet.

"Thank you," Sam said, not referring to the cookies. Sam was convinced that the support Mitchell had provided for her when she thought she was dying back on the planet was what had saved her life.

Cam seemed taken back by the sentiment, but he just nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"So how are you doing?" Sam asked, her tone inferring that something was bothering her friend.

"I'm not the one in the infirmary," Cam looked away, his interest seeming to have been captured by a spot somewhere on the far wall.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Sam scolded.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"You haven't said anything Cameron. If we're not out looking for Daniel, you don't mention him," Sam explained. "And back there you said that we'd lost him, like you'd already given up."

"I haven't given up," Cam defended, his head turning to stare at Sam before she'd gotten out the last word.

"Then what did you mean?" Sam prodded, looking for some sort of insight to what Cameron had been feeling the past few weeks. She knew Cam and Daniel had something going on, though neither of her friends had said a word to her and she suspected the rest of the team. They weren't obvious but she knew both men extremely well and could just sense something between them. But thanks to 'don't ask and don't tell', all she could do was hope for the best for her surrogate brothers in silence.

"What are the chances we get back our Daniel?" Cam barely whispered, turning back to stare at that spot on the wall. "The amount of shit his brain must have gone through to build that damn weapon."

"Cam, if anyone's brain can handle that, it's Daniel's," Sam tried to reassure. "Ignoring the fact of just how brilliant his mind is, the stuff his brain has already been through..."

"Sam, if you saw him...he just told me to trust him and that he could handle it," Cam paused and shook his head. "He looked so tired, so out of it. Merlin took over at one point I think. I put my hand on his shoulder and said his name and it looked like he just woke up, confused and disoriented. It sort of reminded me of my grandfather when he was first getting Alzheimer's. It was...painful to see."

As Cam spoke he tore his gaze away from the wall and Sam could see his shoulders slump in defeat. His head hung and his eyes closed. Sam could only offer her self to listen and a comforting hand on his forearm as he continued to recount his experience.

"Vala looked at me for an answer and I had nothing. She said he'd listen to me, but what could I do? He was right; I had to let him keep doing what he was doing, even though I could see what it was doing to him."

Cam grew silent then. He shook his head back and forth, like he was trying to deny the memory in his own mind.

"You did the right thing," Sam tried to reassure after a few moments of silence. "Vala told me about what went on in there," Sam said, continuing to rub soothing lines with her thumb along Cameron's wrist.

"I shouldn't have left him there by himself. That lightening...it had to be Daniel. Why would it just target the bad guys? It drained him and he was no match for Adria after that."

Sam noticed Cam's hands turn into angry fists.

"There wasn't anything you or any of us could have done," Sam squeezed Cameron's wrist now, willing the man too look at her. "And I heard what you said to Vala in Daniel's office when we got back home that day. Like you said, Adria will keep him alive."

"It was outside in the hallway; the doorway, actually. I couldn't even bring my sorry ass to enter Daniel's office."

"Do you remember what you said to me Cam?" Sam asked her friend. "You said that the one thing you know is true is that sometimes belief itself makes all the difference in the world. Just don't give up."

Cam sighed, lifting his head to look towards Sam as she repeated his words back to him.

"We have to believe he's out there Cameron. And if he doesn't find us first, we'll find him. We just can't give up."

"We won't," Cam nodded. In his heart he knew Daniel was out there and they would find him. But it was hard to ignore the twist in his gut that told him something would try to get in their way.


	12. Twelfth: Vulnerable

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you are invincible. I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell that I am the only one that's vulnerable. Impossible."**

"**Vulnerable" - Secondhand Serenade**

_*takes place immediately after Season 10's The Shroud*_

Cameron Mitchell shifted his body for the hundredth time in the last couple hours. The beds in the Oddessy infirmary were definitely not meant for lounging. As a patient, he never remembered thinking of the beds as uncomfortable; but of course if he was lying in an infirmary bed that was usually the least of his worries. But right now, with his legs stretched in front of him crossed at the ankles, his back propped up by a stack of pillows between him and the wall and his hands clasped behind his neck, all Cameron could focus on was the lumpy and threadbare mattress beneath him. If he didn't, all he would think about was the man lying in the bed to the left of him and how the uneven padding wasn't phasing him right now.

Reluctantly, Cameron turned his head to the left, his focus switching back to why he was lounging in the infirmary to begin with. Cameron sighed and swung his body around. Now sitting up on the side of the bed, his legs dangling over the edge with his hands clasped in his lap, he gazed upon Daniel Jackson.

Unlike Cameron, Daniel was not a vision of boredom. He lay on the bed looking almost as weak as he did back when he was building Merlin's weapon when they went searching for the Sangral.

Wires attached to his chest peeked out of his shirt and connected to all sorts of machines that Cameron had no idea did what, except for the heart monitor that reassured him that his friend and companion was still very much alive. Looking at Daniel's face, the smooth lightly tanned skin void of all Prior pallor and markings reassured Cam that Daniel was going to be all right.

Daniel's lips were slightly parted and his eyes gently closed, as if he was in nothing more than a good sleep. Cameron scrubbed a hand through his hair as thought back. Just a few hours ago he was sitting right where he was now, looking over the body lying in the bed and meeting the eyes of Jack O'Neill. Daniel's best friend had sat there on the bed directly on the left, his emotions and worry a mirror of Cam's own. Teal'c sat next to him and Vala at the foot of Daniel's bed while Sam was busy trying to get them home. They were keeping vigil of Daniel who had, once again, tried to sacrifice his life for the sake of a mission. Using every ounce of strength in him to get past Adria's personal shield and knock her out so he could fly the Ori ship had taken almost everything out of him.

Finally Daniel had woken up, a little grumpy but back to normal. After they had witnessed Ori ships coming through the super gate, they ushered Daniel back to bed. Now it was just Cameron on vigil duty.

_______**{flashback}**_______

Daniel closed his eyes and tried to concentrate harder. Still nothing. The anti-prior device still prevented him from freeing himself from the restraints on the chair. He was just hoping he could overpower it if it came down to it.

The sound of the door sliding open broke through Daniel's concentration. The footsteps that followed were soft and slow, hesitating.

"Come to say goodbye, Jack?" Daniel sighed.

"Not Jack," the visitor said. Daniel opened his eyes and watched as Cameron, hands in his pockets, strolled into the room. "Jack's arguing for your life. I think he's considering killing Woolsey."

"Wouldn't be the first time he'd considered that," Daniel smiled slightly, but it disappeared as he noticed Cameron was keeping his distance. "I was wondering when you were going to come and visit."

"I wanted to come earlier but," Cam's statement trailed off, not needing to rehash the fact that they weren't sure if Daniel was really Daniel. "But I just wanted to stop by real quick before I go hook up with the team to come up with a plan to fix all this."

Daniel watched Cameron's impression of a wallflower.

"You can come closer, Cam. I told you I'm not a threat to you," Daniel said, trying to sound normal, like he wasn't bothered by the whole situation.

"No," Cameron said as he finally came to stand in front of Daniel. "Just to yourself." At Daniel's quizzical look, Cam continued. "Why do you keep doing this? Putting yourself at risk?"

"I don't..."

"Dammit Daniel!" Cameron gripped Daniel's restrained forearms. "You keep sacrificing yourself for the sake of the galaxy. You've been MIA for weeks; we've been going out of our minds. _I've_ been going out of my mind."

"It's part of the job, Cam," Daniel leaned back in his chair, trying to reason with his lover.

"I know that," Cam dropped his head, taking in a couple of deep breaths as he tried to compose himself. One of his hands began to gently stroke the inside of Daniel's forearm, a tender gesture too small to be noticed by the security cameras, as Cam lifted his head to look back at Daniel. "Our best chance at saving the world is having you there fighting for it. We can't do that if you keep sacrificing your life every chance that comes along."

"Cam, we're SG1. That's how we operate," Daniel halfheartedly joked.

"I know. I know," Cam sighed, lowering his voice so the cameras couldn't pick up what he was about to say. "But that still doesn't change the fact that we need you. That I need you."

Daniel nodded at him, wanting nothing more than for Cam to kiss him. But he knew they couldn't. Cam pushed himself away from the chair and Daniel. As he backed away, he kept his eyes focused on Daniel.

"We'll fix this," he promised before turning and leaving to go rejoin the team and come up with a way to make Daniel's plan a reality.

_______**{end flashback}**_______

Cameron pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. The doctor said it was miraculous that Daniel came out of this all ordeal with no more bodily harm or brain damage, to which Jack replied that two consciousness in Daniel's body was, at least for Daniel, a slow day. Teal'c had nodded in agreement and Cam chuckled, remembering the file from a few years back where Daniel had about thirteen other people harboring inside him.

Miraculous. That was Daniel. The man had defied the impossible, the unreal, and even death more times than anyone could even begin to imagine.

A small moan broke through his thoughts. Pushing himself off the bed, in one stride Cam leaned over Daniel's bed.

"Sunshine?"

Daniel turned his head slightly toward the voice, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He closed them and opened them a few times before he was able to focus on the face above him.

"Cameron," Daniel spoke in a quiet voice. Cam reached to the bedside table and grabbed the cup of water, holding the straw to Daniel's lips so he could take a sip.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, tired eyes following Cameron as he put the cup back on the stand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Same old, same old," Cameron spoke, smiling slightly as Daniel nodded his head.

"Cam, I-" Daniel asked. He could see in Cameron's eyes the strain he know the ordeal had caused him.

"Don't say you're sorry," Cam interrupted. Daniel didn't respond.

Cam began running his fingers through Daniel's hair, before threading his fingers and lightly grasping the back of Daniel's head. He leaned down till he was mere inches from Daniel's face.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Cameron whispered, his gaze unwavering, but Daniel noticed the wateriness of his eyes and heard a slight hitch in his voice. "I can't go through that. Daniel, you're my life, my soul. I can't lose you."

"I love you," Daniel just whispered in response.

"I love you," Cameron whispered back, smiling before closing the distance between them, kissing Daniel.

Once, softly on the lips. Then once gently on his forehead.


	13. Thirteenth: Alive With the Glory of Love

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

**additional note: **in watching this episode, something about this particular scene, their demeanor maybe, just screamed to me that the boys almost got caught doing something :) go back and watch it and see if you see what i saw :)

* * *

"**When I watch you, wanna do you, right where you're standing."**

"**Alive With the Glory of Love" - Say Anything**

_*takes place during Season 10's Family Ties*_

Daniel Jackson, hands in his pockets, stood there, Cameron Mitchell beside him, waiting for the elevator. The two had just gotten back from a very annoying visit with Vala's father Jasec. As far as Daniel was concerned, the man was a complete tool and completely understood Vala's distrust in him. When the elevator doors finally opened, he strolled right in nonchalantly. Once the doors closed, his thoughts were interrupted and, before he could register what was happening, his body was pushed up against the wall of the elevator, his arms pinned on either side of his head.

"Hey! Cam wha-Mmmph!" His protest was interrupted as strong lips pressed up against his. Moments later those lips pulled away from his. "Cam!" Daniel exclaimed, his eyes focusing on Cameron's. "What if someone gets on the elevator?"

"Please, Daniel. Give me a little more credit than that. I hit the 'express' button the elevator has for emergency situations. Skipping all other stops, we've got 27 floors to ride of just you and me," Cam's eyes gleamed mischievously as he spoke, releasing Daniel's hands. He reached for the sides of Daniel's glasses and pushed them up to rest upon his head, giving Daniel a wink. Daniel loved the playfulness his lover possessed.

"I like the way you think," Daniel said before wrapping his arms around Cam's waist, attacking Cameron's soft, lush mouth with his own, cutting off Cam's response mid-word. Daniel moved them away from the wall and moved them across the elevator to push Cameron up against the opposite wall, his lips still pressed desperately against Cam's.

Daniel knew they shouldn't be doing this. They did have a rule against 'fraternizing' on base (one they had a tendency to break). Their love affair was still very much a secret, even to of the rest of SG1 and Jack O'Neill. Not because they didn't think they'd approve, but more out of the fear for Cameron's military career and to avoid putting their friends in an awkward position if word of their romance got out.

But right now, Daniel couldn't care less. All his thoughts were gone as Cameron kissed him more deeply, one arm wrapped around his waist, his hand grabbing his hip, the other clamped around the back of his neck, his tongue ravishing his mouth. Daniel was breathless, panting heavily through his nose as the two lovers devoured each others mouths.

Cam pushed them off the wall, backing Daniel up against the opposite wall once again. Daniel arched up into Cameron, grinding against him. Jean clad legs caused friction as Cameron nudged Daniel's legs apart with his knee, the top of his thigh rubbing against Daniel's groin.

Daniel's moans faded into a whimper now lost in Cameron's mouth, and he pressed back against the other man, who used the arm around his waist to pull him in even closer.

"Oh fuck," Daniel cursed, abruptly breaking away from the kiss.

"We can't right now," Cameron whispered, nibbling on Daniel's ear.

"No not that fuck," Daniel started to push away from Cameron. "The elevator's slowing down."

"Oh, fuck!" Cameron adjusted his jeans, trying to hide his hard on as Daniel walked past him, trying to smooth back his hair.

When the elevator let out a small 'ding' announcing its arrival, Cam quickly put a hand up against the wall, leaning on it in the most casual stance he could think of. Daniel on his left stood slightly ahead of him, pulling his glasses off the top of his head. The doors opened, just as Daniel put them back on his face, and there was Vala.

"Where have you been?" Vala asked. Daniel shot Cam a quick look, Cam's face the vision of innocence as they walked off the elevator. They briefly spoke with Vala until she boarded the elevator and they both looked at each other as she disappeared behind the doors before turning to go about their way.

"Well, that was fun," Cam said quietly, as they walked.

"Mhmm," Daniel agreed, fighting a smile. They didn't look at each other as they talked and walked down the hall, the other base members none the wiser of their conversation as they passed the two guys.

"To be continued?" Cam asked.

"I've got work to do tonight" Daniel nodded. "And I have the feeling this Jasec thing is gonna be a bit of an issue. Tomorrow night sound good?"

"Yes, We'll postpone team night for Saturday instead," Cam agreed. "I'll tell Sam I have a date."


	14. Fourteenth: Hold on for Dear Life

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

**"I want the world to know that I want your heart and nothing less than that tonight. Even if I have to shout your name. I know that we can never be the same. So let's hold on for dear life. "**

"**Hold on for Dear Life" - The Icarus Account**

"This is crazy," Daniel said in a quiet, sing song voice.

"We talked about this, Daniel. We've been together a year now. It's been a crazy couple of missions and we're all safe and sound," Cam explained as they strolled across the grass towards O'Neill's backyard. "I think now is a good time."

Daniel didn't respond. Before they turned the corner of the house where the rest of the team was waiting, Cam grabbed Daniel by the shoulders, gently steering them against the front of the house and made him look at him.

"We decided we were going to do this, remember?" Cam's spoke softly so the people on the other side of the house wouldn't hear them. "It's just you, me, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Vala here today. Landry is stuck back at the base so it's a perfect time to tell them. They'll be happy for us Daniel, I just know it."

"You're lucky I love you," Daniel mumbled.

"I know. Why else would you put up with this type of stress," Cam leaned in for a kiss, but Daniel playfully shoved him away from him before he could.

"Exactly," Daniel gave him another push before going around the house. Cam smiled and followed behind and they were immediately met with a loud greeting from Jack who was grilling. He was wearing his "i cook with beer and occasionally i even put it in the food" apron that Sam had given him for Christmas a few years ago.

The small party was what every person there needed. Jack missed spending time with his team, the current members of SG1 really enjoyed the moments where they could just be friends without having their lives depending on each other, and Vala was happy to feel like she could belong here.

"So what's on your mind?" Sam asked Daniel. The two were leaning on the far side of the back porch, chatting and sharing a few drinks while the others played cards on the round picnic table Jack had set up under a tree across the yard.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Daniel," Sam cocked her head, "come on. We've been friends for years. You're more like a brother to me than my own. I know you very well and I know when you've got something racing through that head of yours."

Daniel chuckled, glancing over to where Cameron was laughing over across the yard with the others. He bowed his head, taking a moment to gather the nerve before looking back up at Sam.

"I think I've found someone," Daniel said hesitantly.

"Daniel that's wonderful!" Sam smiled, reaching out a hand to hold Daniel's. "Who is he?" Daniel had told her he was gay almost seven years ago. She knew the innate empathy and compassion he had for people in general. Sam knew that trait had allowed Daniel to love a few women like Sha're and Sara, but they were the exceptions and as Sam said, she knew Daniel very well. She even helped him come out to Jack and Teal'c not soon after he had told her.

"I can't say yet," Daniel replied.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's a little complicated. But I promise you'll know soon," Daniel squeezed her hand before leaving to go grab them another couple of drinks. Sam smiled as she watched him go, a smile that conveyed more than just happiness for her friend, before heading down to go join the card tournament in full swing.

"Read 'em and weep, boys," Vala announced, the last to reveal her cards in the showdown. Revealing her King of Spades and Jack of Hearts, Vala won the round of Texas Hold 'em with an Ace-high flush.

"That's it! We're going back to poker," Cam said, frustrated as Vala reached out and pulled the chips towards her section of the table.

"You losing three games of Texas hold 'em in a row too much for you to handle Mitchell?" Jack winked at the Colonel.

"I don't mind losing. What I do mind is that for three weeks in a row _Vala _will be picking out the Friday team-night movie," Cam explained, organizing what few chips he had left.

"You just had to raise the stakes. Rookie mistake," Jack laughed, shuffling the deck.

"Teal'c might not mind the romantic comedies and Disney princess flicks but I know Jackson, Carter and myself would rather not."

"I don't mind them," Sam said as she came to stand in between where Cameron and Teal'c sat.

"I do enjoy the 'happily ever after' we are promised the characters have at the end," Teal'c said matter of factly, crossing his hands in front of him.

"Exactly, Muscles. Isn't that all anyone really wants?" Vala said, pulling an emery board out of her back pocket, filing her nails as Jack dealt the cards. Cameron looked up across the yard just as Daniel was exiting the house, balancing five bottles and a glass of water while awkwardly trying to maneuver his body to close the screen door. A smile spread across his face before looking back down, not realizing that Jack had been watching him watching Daniel.

"Yea well we live in the real word. And with what we do, ya really think happily ever after is an option?" Jack spoke, not looking up from the cards.

"Wow Sir, that is surprisingly cynical even for you," Sam looked down at her friend, genuinely surprised by what the man had said. When Jack looked up at her she noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes that Sam recognized. When he motioned slightly towards Mitchell, she got the hint.

"O'Neill, with all the wonders we've encountered, witnessing impossibilities become possibilities, is it so hard to accept the idea that one day we all may have the chance to find our own personal happy ending, whatever it may be?" Teal'c tilted his head slightly to the side, as he had done so many times before, as he spoke to his former teammate.

"I'd like to think that we all will," Cameron spoke up. "I mean, with the way life happens, our lives anyway, it seems to me that the odds are we might not make it to see our happily ever after but that doesn't mean we won't find it." He looked back to where Daniel had finally slid the screen door closed with his hip and was now heading towards them.

"You think it's worth trying, Cam?" Sam asked, following Jack's lead.

"Definitely." Cam replied, without missing a beat.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"I mean a happy ending is all relative to the individual," Vala put the nail file down and picked up her cards, her teammates following suit. "It could be different for each person."

"I agree." Jack stood up and grabbed a couple of the drinks from Daniel, dispersing the beers to himself and Mitchell, the water for Teal'c, and the Mike's Hard Lemonade for Sam, Daniel and Vala.

"What'd I miss?" Daniel asked.

"We were just talking about the reality of happy endings as promised by fairy tales," Sam smiled at Daniel.

"Well, that's an interesting topic. Did you know that the Arabian Nights had a particularly more restrained idea saying, 'they lived happily until there came to them the One who Destroys all Happiness?'" Daniel chimed in.

"Fascinating, as always, Daniel," Jack teased, sitting back down.

"Speaking of happily ever afters," Cam interrupted, standing up from his chair. "I have something to confess." Daniel turned to him, apprehension masking his face. "I haven't been completely honest with you all."

"We both haven't," Daniel said.

"Daniel and I," Cameron started.

"We're together," Daniel blurted out, holding his breath as he waited for a response.

"Together you say?" Jack said, his infamous playful sarcasm taking over.

"We've been dating for about a year now and I think its going really well," Cam smiled as he walked over to where to Daniel was standing. Daniel just smiled back at him and nodded.

"Are we supposed to be surprised?" Vala said around a mouthful of chips. Sam pinched her arm, eliciting an 'ow' from the other woman.

"You knew?" Daniel asked.

"More like we had a hunch," Sam replied.

"All of you?" Cam was a little shocked. He had and Daniel had tried to be as low key as possible, keeping most of their relations outside of work. "How?"

"Does it really matter?" Jack stood up, grabbing his beer. He lifted it up as a casual toast, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Hope the best for you two. You deserve it." Jack caught Daniel's eyes and could see the small smile on the younger man's face. "Alright, game's over. Teal'c made some Jaffa concoction that he promised me tasted like Baked Alaska so into the kitchen kids." Vala linked her arm with Daniel as the group started to head towards the house.

"Mitchell?" Jack called quietly, motioning to Mitchell to slow down and lag behind the rest of the crew.

"General?" Cam questioned, unable to hide the little bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Easy, Mitchell," Jack tried to reassure the man. "Look I'm not gonna give you some cliché speech about how if you hurt him I'll hurt you because lets face it, I'm not Daniel's father and he's not my teenage daughter."

Cameron let out a quiet laugh, raising his hand to rub at his neck.

"But seriously, Mitchell. Daniel is," Jack paused, trying to find the right words, "well, he's Daniel and he's obviously happy so just don't screw it up."

"Is that an order, sir?" Cam joked.

"Do I have to pull that card?" Jack asked in amusement.

"No sir. I have every intention of not screwing this up. This is for real, sir," Cam grinned.

"Glad to hear it," Jack patted the other man on the back. Cameron gave Jack a nod before jogging up to where Daniel was walking with Vala.

"There you are," Daniel greeted.

"Hey," Cam responded, slipping his hand into Daniel's. Daniel beamed up at Cameron and Cameron just squeezed his hand tighter, both unaware of the approving smile directed towards them from the man behind them.


	15. Fifteenth: Yours

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though my edges may be rough, I never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much, but I'm yours."**

"**I'm Yours" - The Script**

_*tag to The Ark of Truth_*****

"Are you going to help me up or not?"

"Huh?" Daniel was startled out of his daydream. He looked to where Cam was lying down in the infirmary bed. Cameron just looked up at him expectantly. Daniel sighed deeply. "Okay just...hold on to me."

"That's not a problem."

Cameron wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck as Daniel helped him sit up. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully placed both feet on the ground while Daniel steadied him by his waist. Cam's legs wobbled slightly but he seemed to be fine standing on his own. However, Daniel wasn't about to let go.

"I'm fine, Daniel," Cameron said quietly.

"Right," Daniel said equally as quite. It had been almost a week since Cam's brawl with the Replicators and he was finally allowed to leave the infirmary and go home and take it easy. Cam felt fine. A little sore, but considering all that happened, he was pretty lucky.

"Could you just get me my clothes so I can change out of these scrubs." At the request, Daniel grabbed the pile of clothes. Between the two of them they were able to pull the scrubs top off Cameron's sore body.

"Jesus, Cam," Daniel gasped. It was the first time seeing the rest of the man's bruises and wounds.

"It's not that bad, Danny," Cameron tried to reassure his lover, hearing the despair in his voice and seeing it in his eyes. Daniel reached a tentative hand to the harsh, dark purple bruise torso, his fingertips just hovering over the skin, not touching. He quickly pulled his hand way as if he'd just been burned.

"That's just what you need. More scars." Daniel turned away as Cameron changed, wanting to give the man a little privacy after his reaction to Cam's wounds.

Daniel knew Cam's body, every birthmark, scar, and wound like he knew the symbols on the Stargate. Now, on top of all the scars from his F302 crash, Cameron would have a new set of markings, waiting for Daniel to study with morbid fascination and sadness.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Cameron once again saving him from his thoughts. Daniel turned back around to face his lover, now clad in sweats.

"Like everything else, babe. They'll heal with time." Cam smiled. Daniel couldn't help but smile back, if only slightly, at his incurable optimist.

Cam reached a hand up Daniel's T-shirt covered left shoulder to trace the bullet wound he knew was there. Then he moved his other hand to trace the appendix scar on Daniel's right hip. Cam memorized every inch of his body, knew where every scar was without even looking.

Daniel knew what Cameron was doing. The scars were part of their story, a permanent mark left behind by the job they did. Despite it, every time Cam was injured it hurt Daniel to see his beautiful body abused, to know that the man he loved had to have endured the kind of pain it took to leave these kind of marks.

"We've all got our fair share," Cam spoke quietly, softly rubbing his hands over Daniel's right hip and left shoulder. Cam not only memorized every mission file and knew of the injuries he had sustained over the years, but had explored Daniel's body a hundred times and new every scar of his life. He even knew the stories of the scars Daniel obtained long before the Stargate program, and some of the ones that weren't physical.

Daniel looked into Cam's eyes as his lover reached a hand to the back of his head, his fingers grazing across the scar hidden by his hair from when Daniel was thrown backwards into a bookcase by the replicator android. Cam sighed, moving his hand down to cup Daniel's cheek.

He brushed a light kiss to the inside of Cameron's palm.

"Are in you any pain? Do they hurt?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"A little. But you can kiss them all better when we get home. How's that sound?" Cam suggested.

"Fine," Daniel agreed, putting an arm around Cam's back as they started to leave the infirmary.

"Ya know, the Doctor says I have to stay in bed for a couple more days," Cam lewdly wiggled his eyebrows as they made their way to the elevator.

"She also said not to do anything strenuous," Daniel laughed.

Cam just smiled, giving Daniel a wink. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."


	16. Sixteenth: Keep Breathing

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**And it must have been an hour that I clutched you in my arms. And I must have said the right things because you instantly felt warm" **

"**One Man Drinking Games" - Mayday Parade**

"Ahh-mmmm" Cam moaned as his back slammed against the hallway wall and his mouth was devoured by Daniel's. Cam's back arched up from the wall as Daniel used one hand to pin Cam's body against the wall while the other fumbled in his pocket for the key to the apartment. Daniel finally found the key and groped for the door handle without looking, never breaking away from Cameron. Their hips thrust against each other, pressing tighter against each other just as the key finally found its mark and slid into the keyhole so they could open the door and continue in private, hopefully in the bedroom, but at least lucky enough to get into the apartment before it got any further.

Daniel pulled away reluctantly, panting hard if only long enough to drag the other man into the apartment and slam the door shut behind him. Cameron forced Daniel against the door and the two set to work undressing each other.

Cameron was too impatient. Buttons took too long. Groaning, Cameron started tugging at Daniel's shirt, pulling it out of his waistband and shoving it up his chest. Their mouths break contact just long enough for Cameron to pull the shirt off over Daniel's head and throw it on the floor. He ran his hands over Daniel's smooth skin, loving the way his muscles twitched against his fingers as he arched his back against the wall to the touch. Daniel nipped at Cameron's lips, their hips bucking against each other.

"Too many clothes," Daniel murmured and started tugging at Cameron's leather jacket. Cam helped him pull it off as Daniel slid the material down over his shoulders. Then Daniel had his hands back on him, working at the buttons on Cam's shirt. Meanwhile, Cam's teeth scraped against lightly stubbled skin and he left soft bites all the way Daniel's neck, pausing when he reached his lover's collarbone. He sucked on the hollow of Daniel's throat, tonguing the patch hard until he was sure it would leave behind a bruise. Daniel groaned and managed to pull the last button free. Cam this time was no help, his hands wrapped around the other man as Daniel pulled at the shirt. Soon the two of them were a tangle of arms and legs as they pushed and shoved the rest of their clothing onto the floor, leaving them clad only in jeans.

Cam's full forced slammed into him, holding him in place against the wall and knocking the breath out of him. Before he could catch his breath however, Cam's lips found his once again. His mouth enveloped Daniel, his tongue flicking almost violently in and out of Daniel's mouth, and quick sharp nips at his lips from his teeth. He could have sworn he even heard a growl mixed in there somewhere.

Cameron wasted no time in grabbing his lover's wrists and forcing them up next to his head, pinning them hard against the wall. Daniel squirmed a little, trying to shift his body away from the pressure pushing him into the wall and tugging on the grip half-heartedly, their lips still locked.

Cam pushed Daniel's hands further up the wall and crossed his wrists over each other, holding them with one hand. The couple was both athletic but Cam was a little stronger; his slightly larger, military trained frame also giving him the advantage over the archaeologist.

"Not the quiet evening at home we planned," Daniel laughed when they finally pulled away from the kiss, Cam's hand still holding his wrists above his head, the other resting on his hip.

"We can stop now if you'd like to stick to the original plan," Cameron whispered. The two men had been locked up at the base for a week, Cameron training new recruits and Daniel teaching Ancient 101. They hadn't had any alone time and all Cam wanted to do was hold his lover. Course the second they got on the elevator to Cam's apartment, Daniel attacked him, with no complaint from Cam, mind you. And here they were now.

"Less talk, more do." Daniel whispered back.

Cam grabbed Daniel by the chin, forcing his head back against the wall and leaned in just close enough to kiss him but didn't make contact. He held his face right there and stared into his eyes as his hand traced down his body. His fingers first grazed over Daniel's abs. The exploring hand traced lower, sliding down his stomach and electing a sharp gasp as it slid under the front of his pants before sliding back up his previous path.

Then Cam unlocked his hand from Daniel's wrists and placed both hands on either side of Daniel's neck and began kissing him again, gentler but still with the violent probing of tongue and teeth.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck, and pulled him closer to him. They kissed long and hard, desperate even. As they kissed, Cameron started to walk them away from the wall and towards the bedroom. Daniel was lost in the kiss and hadn't even realized that they had made it to the bedroom till the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

Suddenly their tempo changed from desperate passion to slow intimacy. Cameron guided Daniel over to the side of the bed and half-eased, half-forced Daniel down upon it. For a moment they stayed that way, Daniel lying back half on the bed, legs dangling over the side edge, gazing up with an almost puppy-dog look of longing on his face; Cameron looking down, softly smiling at him with a look of tenderness strangely mixed with happiness. Then Cameron reached down and took off Daniel's jeans, sliding them off his legs and then tossed them across the room, swinging Daniel's legs up onto the bed.

With a smooth movement, Cameron climbed onto the bed and over Daniel to stretch out beside the man and take him gently into his arms. Daniel turned into him, his hands resting on Cameron's neck, his fingers lightly tracing lines. For a long while, they did nothing but hold each other in this embrace, facing each other, Cam's arms loosely wrapped around Daniel, gently stoking him on his head, his face, and his back.

After a time, Cam slowly eased his embrace, rolling on his back as Daniel twisted himself up to bend close over his companion. He gazed down at Cameron for a long moment, saying nothing, just looking lovingly, running his deep gaze over the man who lay so beautifully beneath him. Cam just stared up at Daniel, his eyes telling him everything he wasn't expressing in words.

This is what it was about. Just moments ago their blood was pumping, unable to keep their hands or lips off each other. And now, as they lay in silence, it was their eyes that they couldn't take off each other.


	17. Seventeenth: Inevitable

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives...I wanna be your last first love that you'll ever have. I wanna be your last first kiss for all time."**

"**Inevitable" - Anberln**

"Nothing like a party," Cam said, rubbing his palms together as he unlocked the door to Daniel's bungalow. He was followed by Jack and Sam, all three of them in their dress blues.

"That's was hardly a party," Vala whined as she entered. She was in a slinky black cocktail dress adorned in delicate crystals down the plunging neckline. Teal'c clad in black pants, a black button up and metallic grey tie followed behind her.

"It was a political event, what did you expect?" Daniel sighed, closing the door behind him. He shrugged off the grey pinstripe jacket, leaving him in the matching pants, a white button up, and light blue printed tie.

"Yeah well, time to spice things up," Jack declared. "Beers on the porch everyone." He pointed towards the backyard, Teal'c grabbing the cases of beer and Sam carrying the Hard Lemonade they purchased after the dinner, as they all headed out there for their own party.

Daniel started to follow when Cameron grabbed his hips, pulling him backwards. Cam spun him around and slid up close, swooping in for a kiss. Daniel smiled against Cam's lip as he returned the kiss before they parted.

"And what was that for?" Daniel questioned his lover, not really surprised by his lover's spontaneous signs of affection. Cameron was one of the most affectionate people he'd ever met, constantly showing how much he cared. And even though Daniel found that Cam apparently had no other reason to touch him other than 'just because' or 'I wanted to,' Daniel still liked to ask.

"Just 'cause," Cameron smiled. "I love you, ya know."

"I know," Daniel planted a kiss on Cam's cheek, grabbing his lover's hand as he pulled him towards the backyard.

As Daniel went to open the sliding door, he stopped momentarily in shock. Every tree in the yard had been decorated in twinkling white lights, illuminating the backyard brilliantly in the evening dusk.

"Holy," Daniel whispered under his breath as he and Cam walked out onto the porch and down the steps. Cam followed his lover, smiling as they walked towards the trees to the side of the house where Sam, Jack, Vala, and Teal'c were waiting. Nearby, a small white cake was resting on a simply decorated table, along with six glasses and a bottle of Champagne.

"What?" Daniel stopped, turning to Cameron, questioning the elaborate display that he was certain Cam had done to their yard while Daniel was at the base earlier today.

Cam just grabbed Daniel's hands in his and held them between his own.

"Your my partner Daniel. You mean more to me than you could ever know," Cam started, trying desperately to ignore the incessant flapping of butterfly wings in his stomach. "One day, we'll live somewhere where we have the same rights as every other couple. One day, the military will get rid of that ridiculous 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. But this, this is the most I can give you right now. But I promise I'm going to take the rest of my life to make sure I give you everything you could want and everything you deserve."

As Cam spoke, Daniel bit the inside of his cheek. His heart was pounding as much as it had the first time Cameron had kissed him on the couch in his living room those few years ago. He was nervous, but he wasn't sure why.

Daniel's breath was taken away when Cameron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black cardboard box.

"Oh shit, Cameron," Daniel pulled in a shaky breath.

"I know we can't get married legally. Not only will the state of Colorado not recognize it but neither will the Air Force. And that's okay because I don't need a license that tells me you and I are together forever. We know it and the people who mean most to us know it," Cameron smiled, opening the box to reveal two simple silver bands nestled together on a foam mattress. "And even though our love is really the only thing that matters, I want to make it official. I want a symbol of our unity."

Daniel's words faltered, so he simply raised a hand to cup Cameron's neck, tilting the other man's head down slightly. Daniel leaned up that inch that Cameron had over him and pressed his lips against Cameron's. Still holding the box in one hand, Cameron placed his other hand on Daniel's hip as they kissed, softly but passionately.

"Cam," Daniel sighed when the kiss ended. Cameron leaned forward, his forehead touching Daniel's as his lover tried to form his words.

"I honestly never thought I'd find this, that I deserved this. You've been my best friend for years and I trust you with my life. Something like that doesn't come around often. Especially in our lives. Sometimes it seems like all the odds are against us." Daniel kept talking to Cameron, aware of the fact that he had tears freely falling down his cheeks; aware of the fact that his friends were watching. "But you and I have never been individuals who bet on the odds, considering we've defied them a hundred times over."

"So," Cam pulled away from the embrace slightly, "is that a yes? Will you, Dr. Jackson, marry me?"

Danny, still cupping Cameron's neck, gently trailed his other hand down Cameron's face, stopping at his cheek to stroke it with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss him, just a soft brush of lips.

"There isn't anything that could make me say no," Daniel whispered.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied, never seeing Cameron with a brighter smile.

"Yes!" Cameron wrapped his arms around Daniel's body and lifted his new fiance off the ground, spinning him quickly before putting him down and pulling him in for a slow kiss.

When Cam pulled away, Daniel noticed his friends had gathered around them. Teal'c, Sam, and Vala came to stand behind them as Jack moved to the other side of the couple.

"We're already dressed up, and the people that matter most to us are here," Cam smiled. "What d'ya say?"

"I'm no sea captain, but it does say General on my uniform," Jack joked. "It may not count legally but it does count for something, right?"

"And we'll be there when it becomes legal too," Sam spoke up, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Well, when that day comes, it'll be wonderful," Daniel nodded. "But that's just paperwork. This is more than I ever imagined; more than I could ever want."

Cam smiled and pulled the rings out, slipping the empty box back into his pocket. He held his palm out, the two rings laying next to each other. Daniel picked one up and examined the polished silver. It wasn't the traditional rounded band. He knew this one had to be Cameron's. It had a black carbon inlay center in the middle of the silver ring; classy but modern and subtle enough to pass as normal jewelry. But the inside of the band said otherwise. The inside was engraved with 'D. my life. my soul. my heart.' Holding it in his hand, he looked at the other in Cam's palm. Its center was a thin white gold inlay surrounded by the same silver on both sides as Cam's. Engraved inside was 'C. my joy. my strength. my heart.'

"They're perfect," Daniel smiled, replacing it in Cam's palm.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," Jack started, clearing his throat. "We all know how I feel about cliché's so we're gonna do this my way."

Cam grabbed Daniel's hands in his, Daniel squeezing them in response.

"These two men before me are disgustingly in love, and they've asked us all here to celebrate it with them as they make this real thing they have going on here official. If ever two people deserved to be happy, it's our fine Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Cameron Mitchell. I'd ask if anyone objects but there really is no point."

Jack turned his attention to the two men in front of him, addressing them now.

"There aren't many things that make sense. But we all see it, and I know you do...you two together...makes sense," Jack nodded, speaking seriously. "In sickness and in health doesn't even come close. For you two I know that this is in life and in death, and you two will withstand it all." Jack nodded before looking past them. "Carter?"

"Do you Daniel," Sam spoke up, moving closer to lay a hand on Mitchell's shoulder, "take this cocky, sweet, eccentric fly boy, to have and to hold even when he can't sword fight every bad guy that comes along?" Daniel and Cameron laughed, along with the rest of SG1.

"Without a doubt, I do," Daniel smiled up at his lover, slipping the ring in his hand onto Cameron's finger.

"And Mitchell," Teal'c said, coming closer to stand beside Daniel, "do you promise to love and honor Daniel Jackson through his constant unwavering quests for truth, peace and knowledge, as well as his mood swings and caffeine addiction?"

"Nice," Jack whispered as he gave Teal'c a thumbs up.

"I definitely do," Cameron beamed, sliding Daniel's ring into place.

"And boys, do you promise to resist the urge to fall into the old married couple routine, vow to not become boring, and to always keep it hot and sexy and fun?" Vala chimed in, pinching both of her boys cheeks before moving to link arms with Teal'c.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Cameron winked at Daniel, who just blushed.

"We promise," Daniel dipped his head, shaking it slightly in disbelief.

"Then for the rest of your lives, gentlemen, however long they may be, however many alternate ones you live through...nothing will tear the two of you apart." Jack lay a hand on each of their shoulders. "So under my authority, which is all that really matters, I pronounce you, in our eyes and in your hearts, husbands. You know the rest."

Daniel grabbed Cameron's arms and pulled him in for the kiss, Cameron wrapping his arm's around Daniel's waist as they kissed their first kiss of their union.


	18. Eighteenth: You and I

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Here we are, on Earth together, it's you and I. God has made us fall in love, it's true."**

"**You and I" - Michael Bublé**

When Cameron was a kid, the most exciting things he could imagine was flying a jet plane and joining the space program. When Cameron was a teenager, the most enticing things he could imagine was finding out for himself if cheerleader Leah Roberts stuffed her bra or if running back Trevor Quinto stuffed his jockstrap. In his twenties it was the Air Force career ahead of him and in his thirties it was the Stargate Program.

Now, comfortably resting on the edge of forty, the most exciting and enticing prospect of his life was standing out on the balcony watching the sunset.

Vacation time. It was almost unheard of in their line of work. But with the recent defeat of the Ori under their belt, and no immediate threat to the planet or galaxy, General Landry ordered most of the base to take time off. SG1 was under threat of court marital if they came within a ten mile radius of Cheyenne Mountain in less than a two week period.

So with that, Sam went to San Diego to spend time with her brother and nieces. Teal'c went offworld to visit Bra'tac, as well as spend time with Rya'c and his wife and to meet his newborn granddaughter. And as for Vala, she was on a ten day cruise to the Bahamas.

Which left Cameron and Daniel, the highlight of his current life, were on their way-belated honeymoon in a cozy bunk for two, sailing the tropic seas. Cameron didn't mind that Vala was in the room next door; after all she had no where else to go on her vacation, so the two invited her to tour one of the more beautiful parts of her still-new home world. Between the open bar, dance hall, a packed suitcase of halter summer dresses in every color, and a vast amount of tanned men and women, Vala didn't really spend too much time with her teammates.

Cameron dressed comfortably in camouflage cargo shorts and a black t-shirt was just returning from getting them a couple margaritas when he spotted Daniel on the verandah. Their room's verandah provided the perfect spot for Daniel to go out and read while listening to the sound of the sea, feeling the mist of the water as his toes pressed against the railing, and the sun on his face.

But just as the sun began to set Daniel, dressed in grey board shorts and a thin white Henley tee, had abandoned his book and was now leaning up against the railing. The wind of the evening air was cool as the cruise ship dipped over the waves. Cameron smiled at the sight of his lover so relaxed, so at peace. This was exactly what he needed after over ten years of chaos and non-stop adventure.

Cameron, balancing the margaritas in his hands, managed to slide the glass door open with his hip. Placing them on the small table near the deck chair Daniel was occupying earlier, Cameron slid his way behind Daniel, his arms flanking Daniel's waist, moving close to rest his chin on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel leaned his head back and sunk into Cameron's embrace as they watched the sun slowly set.

"Sometimes I forget what Earth has to offer," Daniel sighed, taking in the sight of the sun as it kissed the water, the brilliant oranges and yellows piercing the turquoise of the ocean.

"I think it's highly underrated." As Cameron spoke, Daniel could feel his smile against his neck. "Say what you will about God, but he does paint a pretty picture."

"I don't know about your God, boys," a voice spoke from the veranda to the left, a familiar face peeking over the wall as Vala leaned over her own balcony, "but the bartender here makes a fantastic Margarita."

Daniel laughed as Cameron grabbed the drinks he had brought back with him. Handing one to Daniel they moved towards Vala's outstretched glass and three friends clinked their drinks together.


	19. Nineteenth: The Fear You Won't Fall

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

"**Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall. It hasn't felt like this before. It hasn't felt like home before you."**

** "The Fear You Won't Fall" - Joshua Radin**

_*tag to Stargate Atlantis' episodes First Contact and The Lost Tribe *_

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Cameron asked as he stood in the center of Daniel's office. Daniel was scurrying around the room, grabbing books and random items from all corners of the office and stuffing them into the duffel bag perched on his desk.

"For the hundredth time Cam," Daniel paused in front of the bookcase, smiling, "I'm not exactly sure." He turned to face Cameron. "Shouldn't be more than a couple weeks. This secret lab could be really useful."

Cameron sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Daniel was set to board the Daedalus in an hour. He was going to Atlantis to search for the Ancient Janus' secret lab he was certain was there. Needless to say, Daniel was very excited. He missed out on a trip to Atlantis when Cameron first came to the SGC about three years ago. The following year they made it to the Pegasus Galaxy but it was hardly the trip Daniel had dreamed of, spending most of it searching a database for information to help defeat the Ori.

But now, two years later, the Ori defeated and no impending doom for Earth, Daniel was free to just go and explore.

What Daniel did best.

Without Cameron.

"But what if you don't find it? What if it takes you months?" Cameron all but pouted. Daniel walked over to where Cameron stood and put his hands on the other man's arms.

"Cam, I'm going to miss you too," Daniel smiled. "I won't be that long, I promise."

"It's not just that. I won't be there to back you up," Cameron looked at Daniel with a petulant expression.

"I'm just looking for a lab. What trouble could I possibly get into?" Daniel thought about the words the moment they left his mouth.

"Daniel," Cameron said, giving him a 'come on, are you kidding me' type look, before reaching around Daniel to knock a couple times on the wooden desk.

"Ok, fine," Daniel surrendered, "but there are plenty of people on Atlantis to keep me safe. You trust Sheppard."

Daniel turned to go back to what he was doing, but Cameron grabbed his arm, pulling him back in, wrapping his arms loosely around Daniel's waist.

"What if you like it there better and you don't come back. I mean, Sam said you tried to convince O'Neill to let you go when they first went through the gate to the Pegasus galaxy. And then you tried it again a year later. I know how much you want to be there, Daniel," Cameron stared intently into Daniel's eyes. Daniel stared back incredulously at his lover. He was silent for a few moments, before bringing his hands to rest on either side of Cameron's neck.

"That was before I had something to stay for," Daniel smiled. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Cameron's lips. They kissed deeply, soft but passionate. When they pulled away, they leaned forward so there foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Cameron. Yes, Atlantis is something that fascinates me. But so do you. You mean more to me than anything else. I have every reason to come back."

"I love you Daniel. Just come back in one piece, please." Cameron spoke, moving his forehead away from Daniel's to plant a kiss upon it.

* * *

Cameron ran through the halls. Col. Sheppard had asked to speak with him personally a day ago, after they had rescued Daniel and McKay, and informed him of Daniel's injuries. Just moments ago General Landry had informed him that Daniel had just gated in and had been taken to the infirmary.

His feet couldn't take him there fast enough. Between missing his partner and being worried sick, Cameron wanted to see Daniel as soon as he possibly could.

Lying propped up in his usual infirmary bed, Daniel's attention was redirected from watching the nurse jot down his vitals on the chart to the sound of boots running as he saw Cam flying through the infirmary door. Cameron spotted him and walked over towards his bed, an ambivalent look on his face.

"Before you say anything," Daniel lifted his hands slightly, ignoring the pain it caused him, "I came back in one piece. Just ask Dr. Lam."

Cam stopped by his bed side and looked from Daniel to the doctor.

"He came back in one piece," Carolyn laughed. "I'll check on you later Dr. Jackson." Daniel nodded his thanks as she walked away, pulling the privacy curtain across, leaving Daniel alone with Cam. Cam just looked at him in silence.

"Cam, you're not gonna believe what happened. There was this device and these Asgard that-" Daniel's words were cut off as Cameron leaned over him, placed both hands on the side of his face and planted his lips tightly against Daniel's. Daniel's body ached so bad that all he could do in response to the kiss was bring a hand up to touch Cam's forearm.

The kiss was deliberately gentle, Cam not wanting to cause Daniel any more pain than he had to. He broke off the kiss and just lightly smiled down at his lover.

"You're not mad?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Daniel, I know you. I know you're always persistently curious and your knack for getting into trouble. Normally I would want nothing more than to freak out about how you're gonna get yourself killed...again," Cameron's eyes were as expressive as ever as he spoke. Daniel couldn't tear his gaze away from the tenderness, the love, and the worry he saw. He opened his mouth to apologize but Cam pressed a finger to Daniel's lips, silencing him.

"I'm not mad Daniel. I'm relieved. All I care about is that your safe, you're going to fine, and you're home now." Cam smiled a little bigger before leaning in to plant a kiss on Daniel's cheek, running a hand through his lover's soft hair he loved so much. "God, I missed you."


	20. Twentieth: Bless the Broken Road

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

** "It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are.....like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true. God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."**

** "Bless the Broken Road (acoustic)" - Rascal Flatts**

Almost 15 years ago, Daniel Jackson started up the ancient device known as the Stargate. Soon after that, he returned to Earth to join the newly formed Stargate Program and became part of the team SG1 and embarked on an unimaginable journey. Five years later, he died and ascended to a higher plane of existence. After a year, Daniel returned to once again join the fight for his planet and hundreds other against their enemies. Two years after that, his family evolved and Cameron Mitchell came into his life. And just months later, they started their lives together.

All of these moments in time changed who we was and changed his life forever. He'd died and lived more times then he cared to remembered; fought in war and for peace against enemies he'd never dreamed of; made friends and family that he thought would never happen after his parents died; and loved and lost till he gave up, only to have love knock in his office door and stay for the long run.

Despite every turn for the worse, life had a way of rewarding Daniel. Becoming the laughing stock of academia for his theories about aliens and Ancient Egypt led him to the greatest discovery of a lifetime. The void left by becoming an orphan at age 8 was filled twenty years later by a sarcastic military colonel, an eager military scientist, and an alien solider. For every battle lost, he was part of saving planets worth of lives. And every single one of those crucial moments, crushing disasters, and brilliant feats led Daniel to where he was at this very moment.

Lying stretched out on his couch, the TV softly playing in the background, turned to the food network where a pleasant, charming, southern woman that reminded Cameron of his grandmother was making homemade macaroons.

Speaking of Cameron, he was stretched out upon the couch as well, leaning back against Daniel as he slept with his lover's arms loosely around him, sleeping peacefully.

This may not be one of those profound moments in his life that changed Daniel forever. But it was one of those precious moments that enriched his life. It was moments like this that were paved by moments past. And Daniel was thankful for every moment he had in his adventurous career, his eccentric family, his part in bringing peace to the galaxy, and the man lying in his arms right now.

It took him most of his life to find where he belonged. Where SG1 started that place of belonging, Cameron Mitchell finished it. And Daniel was content to stay forever like this, right where he was.


	21. Twenty First: So Close

_**It's Only You and Me**_

_**a series of Moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship**_

_**summary**_:a series of moments in Cameron and Daniel's relationship as they come together

**genre**: Romance

**rated**: PG-13 (just cause of the all the kissies and occasional dirtyness)

**content warnings**: swearing, boy/boy lovin

**author note**: each story is paired with a song lyric that either fit with the specific chapter or inspired that chapter. i just love these boys together :) whether its the actors or the characters or a mix of both I feel like there's this wonderful chemistry between Cameron and Daniel and I wanted to explore that from a slash and romantic standing.

**side note**: i also posted this as a stand alone. it felt like it could stand on its own as well as be a part of this series. the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell is just such an important issue and monumental piece of our history and I wanted that to be accessible to those who aren't interested in reading series.

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to MGM and the creators of Stargate SG1. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to keep them and play with them all day n the way I wish they would have them play with each other on the show ;)

* * *

**"So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing that this one's not pretend. Now you're beside me and look how far we've come."**

**"So Close" - Jon Mclaughlin**

By any other standards, today was a day like any other. The team was gearing up for a standard recon mission. Nothing fancy, just a good ol' fashion exploration trip. There had been no tragedies, no life-on-the-line situations recently. Things at the SGC were running smoothly and they were all in good spirits.

Cameron and Daniel were in the gateroom getting their gear ready. Vala, as always, was no where to be found, no one expecting to see her until the gate was dialing up. Sam was upstairs in the control room, as per usual, looking over the MALP telemetry. Teal'c was up there too, chatting with General Landry and Jack O'Neill, who was in town for a few days.

Yes. Today was a day like any other. That is until Vala came bounding into the gateroom. She looked like she had something she wanted to burst out, but she kept a nonchalant manner about her, a glimmer of mischief in her eye.

"Boys, what does 'repeal' mean?" Vala asked, tying her hair back as she approached Daniel and Cameron.

"It means to remove or reverse a law when a law is no longer effective or the negative consequences are greater as a result of it from when it was created," Daniel supplied perfectly, cleaning his glasses on his sleeve. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was watching your news and they said your handsome president has finally certified a repeal of that ridiculous 'don't ask, don't tell' policy you had told me about," she smiled.

"You're kidding?" a nearby female Airmen said, her tone surprised, a hint of hopeful relief causing her voice to shake slightly.

"They just announced it," Vala repeated, faint cheers and clapping could be heard around the base.

Cameron looked taken back and as if he was deep in thought suddenly. Daniel had a shocked smile on his face, looking up to the control room to see Jack winking at him before cheerfully explaining it to Teal'c. Sam gave Daniel a teary smile back. The magnitude of this news was not lost on everyone here.

Daniel quickly turned to face Cameron, but before he had a chance to say a word, Cameron grabbed him by the arm, pulled him to stand on the platform of the Stargate, and brought him into an embrace. With an arm around his waist and a hand at the base of his neck, Cameron pulled Daniel in for a kiss. Daniel didn't respond at first, fear at what they were doing and where they were, but soon it dawned on him. He grabbed Cam's arms as he dwelled in their new found freedom.

Cameron knew the repeal wouldn't take into effect for another sixty days, but after hiding for his entire military career, knowing that the end of it was near, he couldn't help but express his love for the man he vowed to commit his life to. He also knew that the two commanding officers present at the SGC wouldn't be discharging him for being a homosexual. Maybe a reprimand for a public display of affection while on duty, but it was worth it.

Cheers and whistles broke out from the control room. These military men and women were ready for the end of a ridiculous rule that prohibited those who sacrifice their lives for the good of the people to have to worry about acceptance. And in the SGC, where their jobs and lives were always on the line, the personnel here understood how precious life was. They knew the meaning of sacrifice better than anyone. To be able to find love through all the mess was something to be celebrated.

Daniel pulled away slowly from the kiss, a pink spreading across his cheeks at what just transpired between him and Cameron, smiling shyly. Cameron raised a hand to cup the side of Daniel's neck, tilting the other man's to face him. He leaned forward, his forehead touching Daniel's.

"I've spent my whole life hiding who I am, who I've loved. This changes my life, our life. Together," Cameron said, tears on the brim of his eyes as he smiled.

"I love you," Daniel smiled back, his own eyes stinging behind his glasses. "But is a display in the middle of the gateroom the best way to announce it?"

The two laughed as they both glanced around, only to see smiling faces back at them.

"Maybe a little much for work," Cameron smiled. "But I think we'll be okay."

"As long as we don't go skipping down the hallways holding hands, we'll be fine," Daniel teased as they stepped down from the gate ramp.

"I've never skipped in my life," Cameron jokingly scoffed. "But now we don't have to keep our relationship hidden. I don't have to worry about being discharged because of a part of who I am. We can wear our bands from our backyard ceremony with pride every day. We can show up to SGC barbecues together without fear of being found out. I'm not saying let's flaunt it. I'm just saying we don't have to hide who we are."

Cameron couldn't help the tear that escaped down his cheek; the relief of having that shadow that had followed him around his entire service career now gone. He didn't know how many years he had left in his military career. With things slowing down at the SGC, he had hoped he and Daniel could retire someplace where they could be married for real. Maybe New York where Daniel grew up. Or Iowa which wasn't too far from Colorado or his home state of Kansas.

But as he looked into Daniel's blue eyes, the ones he wanted to stare into forever, he realized that all that talk of what comes later wasn't as important as what was happening now. This moment between them where they were able to not only tell of their love, but show it and shout it.


End file.
